


The End Of The Ocean

by Ciesa_wiie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Mermaid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot, Pirate Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Plagg and Tikki are gods, mermaid/pirate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciesa_wiie/pseuds/Ciesa_wiie
Summary: The male creature shifted to her direction, as she bursted out. His pupils dilated in surprise, but also in fear. What he saw, was a damsel in distress. He couldn't look further down than her chin, so he didn’t know better than she was just a lady.A lady there needed his help. He did as the helpful man he was and jumped into the water. He dived headfirst into the water, and the water surrounded him from all sides.Water flew to the sides, as he swam the fastest he could.The female was unenlightened about all these things over the surface. Her unenlightenment made everything dangerous in her eyes. Then of course did she begin to scream, when she saw the male creature coming closer and closer to her. He thought she screaming for help, thus made her screams only him swim faster.The male creature finally reached the female creature. He tried to yell gentle, but it came out with fear and a bit of command.“Lady! You gotta calm down, or else you’ll drown!”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Will the male creature figure out she isn't the same as him and will she be gone by then?---------------This oneshot was to the book title challenge by hjagsa on Ladybug Amino.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The End Of The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This onshot is my very first.  
> If you want the first 1000 words of this oneshot to be a mystery don't read further!
> 
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Marinette is a mermaid!!  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -

It was dark. Almost black. You could only sense the dark blue.  
At night could it get dark, but never as dark as tonight.  
Something wasn’t right. The moon was high and the sky cloudy, but there was something in the atmosphere, which warned her.  
She could sense it but didn’t have any clue of what it could have been. Even through the dark could she see the big shallow.  
She had never seen something like it. A wave of nervousness floated over her.  
It was tall, and most of it was made of tree.  
But the thing there caught her eye, was that it rode the waves like it owned them.  
She began to be curious and without thinking it through was she already on her way closer. The closer she came, the bigger did it begin to seem.  
She had never tried to be over the surface, but she had the feeling of it might be tonight she would change that.  
She had been told stories about them, who lived on those big things. She tried to remember what were they called, and suddenly it came to her. A ship! They were called ships, but the living creatures on them couldn’t she remember the name on. They were scary, ugly and very dangerous. She had been told, she should stay away from them at all costs. She looked up again on the thing. The ship screamed dangerous itself, but it didn’t hold her back.  
Either way, did it attract her like a magnet. Suddenly stood a creature on the so-called ship. The creature looked like one of the males from her home, but him from her home wasn’t anything compared to the creature on the ship. His sun-kissed hair was a bit longer than any male she had ever seen, and it was in a low ponytail. His hair didn’t fall down unto his eyes, because cotton arrange headband held his hair in place. If her friends had seen him, they would have thought it was a girl. His glance was on the moon. She found herself lost of the sight. She wanted- no needed to get a closer look.  
She began to reach the surface, as the male creature walked closer to the edge. She held her breath and closed her eyes, because she didn’t know whether she could breathe over the surface or not. Slowly went her hair from the water into the air, followed by her forehead, eyes, nose and ears, cheeks, mouth and at last her chin. She opened her mouth in surprise and burst out: “Goodness gracious!”  
She broke the surface and could breathe! How many surprises were there left now?  
The male creature shifted to her direction, as she burst out. His pupils dilated in surprise, but also in fear. What he saw, was a damsel in distress. He couldn't look further down than her chin, so he didn’t know better than she was just a lady.  
A lady there needed his help. He did as the helpful man he was and jumped into the water. He dived headfirst into the water, and the water surrounded him from all sides.  
Water flow to the sides, as he swam the fastest he could.  
The female was unenlightened about all these things over the surface. Her unenlightenment made everything dangerous in her eyes. Then, of course, did she begin to scream, when she saw the male creature coming closer and closer to her. He thought she screaming for help, thus made her screams only him swim faster.  
The male creature finally reached the female creature. He tried to yell gentle, but it came out with fear and a bit of command.  
“Lady! You gotta calm down, or else you’ll drown!”  
The voice there came out of the male creature’s mouth, made her scream even louder.  
He took the risk and reached out to take a hold of her shoulders.  
She began to shake, but it wasn’t because she was scared. No, it was because the male creature, there tried to put some sense into her by shaking her shoulders.  
She stood still frightened from his actions, but all of the sudden wasn’t she the only one who was frightened.  
The eyes of the male creature followed down her body. His body immediately went on high alert and prepared himself for battle by initiating the infamous “fight, flight or freeze” response. His heart and respiratory rates increased, his eyes dilate, his eyelids raise and adrenaline is released.  
How could he not have noticed it before? He took the sight in and tried to calm himself down. Her tail was glowing gently like moonlight on the darkest night. It looked silky and smooth to the touch, like the feel of cool, calm ocean water underneath your fingertips. The light pink fragile scales molded together and looked like polished sea glass. It was just pure beauty, but did it calm him down?  
No, definitely not.  
He knew he should have reacted another way than he did, but who wouldn’t have screamed, if they were in his place? He was staring at a mermaid! A mermaid!  
His scream was loud, and he jerked back. The female creature -who was a mermaid- had just stopped screaming, but now started again. Both creatures were screaming. Their screams were quite loud and reached right up to the sky.  
Up in the sky, two gods sat discussing about life and balance, or maybe something more?  
The black god with the cat ears asked the ladybug god with the antennae.  
“So what do you say Sugarcube?”  
His voice was full of playfulness, and he gave her a wink.  
“I already told you to stop calling me that! And it’s still a no!”  
She snapped and turned away from him with a huff.  
“What? Why? It would be so much better if the mermaid palace and human world connect.” He questioned with a confused expression.  
“No, it wouldn’t. Can’t you remember the last time they were connected?”  
She raised an eyebrow.  
“Umm? Not really.”  
He gave her a sly grin.  
“Then let me remind you of what happened.”  
It was like sparkling magic dust appeared, as she started enlightened him.  
“The mermaids and humans lived happy, without knowing about each other. But suddenly decided a mermaid, she needed to find out what there was over the surface. She left her family to break the surface. After she broke the surface, everything went well until it didn’t. A pirate ship sailed by and found her. They captured the mermaid, and there has never been a sight of her since.”  
The memory appeared right in front of his eyes, as she enlightened him.  
He can remember it clear like it was yesterday. The petite mermaid was caught in the fishnet. The fear in her eyes, as she screamed for help, was the worst thing you could imagine. Screaming for help, but nobody heard her, and the ones who did, couldn’t do a thing about it. She was like a deer in the headlights. A deer which knew it couldn’t do anything, only wait until the pain would fade away.  
“Now are you still sure about you want to connect the human's world with the mermaid palace?”  
She knew the answer was no because there was no way he would still want that, with the expression he was wearing.  
“No…”  
He looked ashamed and folded his ears down.  
“Good, then there’s nothing to discuss-”  
Suddenly a scream was heard. Quick after it was followed by another.  
“Um Sugarcube, what was that?”  
His eyes widened in fear for who the screams owners were and for what had made who scream. He looked over at the ladybug god with the antennae, waiting for her to say something, which could calm him down. But the thing was, that she didn’t know what it was neither.  
“I really have no idea, but one of the screams was definitely from a mermaid.”  
The word no made him as insecure as she was deep down inside.  
“Yeah, I have heard a mermaid scream too many times, so I know what you are talking about.”  
He looked like one of the children, there tried to make a serious expression, but considerably failed.  
“Plagg, you have only heard a mermaid scream once.”  
She made a duh motion of his foolish action.  
“Still!!”  
He put pressure on the letter i and talked childishly.  
“We need to find out what there has happened, and I know just the right thing for that.”  
With her hands moving like they were pull something up, a crystal ball flew up through the cloud, they were sitting on.  
It started to glow with a purple shine, as she touched it.  
With a swipe to the right, a screen appeared. A view of the ocean popped up on the screen, but it wasn’t just any ocean, it was the ocean where the mermaid and the human were screaming.  
They zoomed in and noticed two shapes. The shapes were blurred, so they zoomed even closer and could now see every detail. A mermaid with midnight dark hair and a light pink tail was screaming with a human male with blonde hair in a low ponytail. His clothes were drenched and clinched to his muscular body.  
“What!? A human with a mermaid! I had made the mermaid palace hidden from all humans! How could this have happened!?”  
The ladybug god burst out, while the cat god still was trying to process what he just saw.  
“Wow, I really thought it would have helped when we made every human think mermaids were beautiful but very dangerous, and every mermaid think humans were scary, ugly and dangerous too. Why would a mermaid even swim up to the surface?”  
One of his eyebrows was higher than the other. The nose wrinkled and crease between the eyebrows expressed a sense of confusion. A corner of the mouth raised, as he spoke.  
“I don’t know, but there is one thing for sure, and that is we need to make that human male forget about mermaids one way or another.”  
She looked grave, it may have indicated she was on bad thoughts.  
“What do you mean with one way or another?”  
He wore a brooding expression, and thoughts about what she meant ran through his mind.  
All of the sudden burst she out:  
“Can’t we just kill him?”  
He looked at her to find a sign of sarcasm on her face but didn’t find any.  
“NO! You can’t just go around and kill innocent souls!”  
She couldn’t mean that she wanted to kill someone just, because they found out mermaids weren’t a myth.  
“Couldn’t we just brainwash-”  
Trying with a new idea to convince him, but he wasn’t going to agree so fast today.  
“And no! You can’t brainwash him neither!!”  
“What? Why? He has to forget about her at some point.”  
“But killing or brainwashing him isn’t an opportunity-  
“Oh yeah? Do you have a better idea?”  
She spoke like she was too big for her boots.  
“Yes actually, we could-”  
He was cut even before he got to say the idea.  
“Hush! I have the perfect idea, we can investigate him.”  
She placed a finger on his pursed lips to hush him.  
“Investigate?”  
He raised an eyebrow by her idea.  
“Yes, because if he is worthy, we won’t kill him.”  
She said kill as it was totally normal.  
“Or brainwash!”  
He hurried to add.  
“Or brainwash him.”  
She confirmed his comment.  
Quickly and unexpectedly the crystal ball began to lighten up like it was motioning them to look at it. The four eyes landed on a blue-purple ball. The two shapes slowly launched into lowing their voices.  
“Purrfect timing!”  
The words were purred out between his lips.  
“Ugh, stop with those puns!”  
She groans like she always does.  
“Never Sugarcube.”  
He threw her a wink in a flirtatious manner, as their voices began to fade away the closer you came to the ocean.  
Back in the water tried both creatures to figure what to say.  
The midnight haired mermaid pulled herself together and asked:  
“W-why ain’t you trying to capture me?”  
Cursing inside for her stuttering.  
“Why would I try to do that?”  
He frowned bewildered.  
“Because that’s what your creatures do.”  
Feeling a little tiny bit confident, as she spoke  
“Us creatures? You know we do have names, and I’m a human, not just a creature.”  
Her comment wasn’t something very insulting, but to him was it.  
Before she could answer, a loud bang was heard. A flash of light in the sky caused by an electrical discharge between clouds. The gulls were tossed the paper in the storm, flashes of white in the dark, tumbling as they struggled against the gale. Beneath them, the sea raised as great mountains, anger in the form of water, turbulent and unforgiving.  
Out of the blue took shape a waterspout appearing as a funnel-shaped cloud. The funnel-shaped cloud occurred over a body of water. It was enormous like a tornado, but as it reached the water a whirlpool started to take shape.  
It felt like the ocean was tearing apart, and the weather was helping with it.  
This couldn’t be it, this couldn’t be their death and the end of the ocean.  
The whirlpool grew wider and wider. It began to be more and more difficult for both mermaid and human to stay above water. For the mermaid wasn’t it a problem, but she just couldn’t let the human drown. If she did the guilt would haunt her forever.  
Unexpectedly a pair of arms and legs clung onto the mermaid’s body as his life depended on it when the whirlpool tried to swallowed them both once more.  
“Mermaid please, I can’t die yet. I will do anything, just please don’t leave me. Save me.”  
His words sounded remarkably fragile, and never in her wildest dreams would she think a human could sound like that. Looking down on him made her want to give him anything and everything, but for now, would she just agree to save him.  
“Ok, I agree. Try to hold onto my waist instead of clinging onto my whole body.”  
“Of course.”  
He quickly moved his arms tightly around her waist, right above her scales. If they weren’t about to die, he would have focused a lot more on how soft her skin was.  
His weight was more than she usually carried around with. The heaviest she had tried to swim with, was the little mermaid she babysitted once in a while.  
She managed to get them off the center, but it didn’t last long.  
Under a second the whirlpool was so big, that there wasn’t any chance of getting away.  
They were swallowed by the whirlpool.  
Clinging onto each other for their dear lives, scared for what would happen.  
The human began gasping for air, but there wasn’t any. From the stories, she had been told, she knew that he would die if he didn’t get any air soon. Her thought was that she was useless at this point, but she had promised that she would save him. Without hesitating she planted her mouth on his, blowing all her air onto his. Even though she had never heard of first aid, it was the only thing there came to mind.  
A blush ran over his cheeks, but he knew she only did it to save him. His lunges were now filled with air again. He mouthed a “thank you”, but she hurried to close his mouth with her fingers, scared that he would lose his air once more.  
Out of the blue appeared a gate made of water in their sight, and they were pulled into it. Where they landed wasn’t there any water. A bright glow shined too much and made them close their eyes to adjust the light  
“Well well well, look who it is, the little pirate there tries to capture the mermaid.”  
From the light walked in a woman with scarlet red hair in a long red dress with black spots, which matched her hair. From her hair stuck out two antennae. Behind her stood a man in a black hoodie, which also matched his hair. And from his hair stuck out two black cat ears.  
“I’m not trying to capture her! I just thought she was drowning!”  
He trying defended himself, but she only made fun of him.  
“A mermaid drown? Oh please, you are just like the others.”  
While she said “Oh please” rolled her eyes.  
“The others? I’m not like anyone! I won’t hurt a soul!”  
Deep down knew he it wasn’t true.  
“Oh really? So you didn’t mean to hurt the Rossi clan?”  
It was right he fought the Rossi clan once because they kidnapped a bunch of children.  
“They were trying to hurt children! I just only saving the children from them!”  
He didn’t even kill any of them, even though they deserved to be dead.  
“Sure sure, but that still doesn’t show me why you are worthy to keep the secret about mermaids.”  
She wouldn’t let him go so easily.  
“I’m worthy, because I’m a man of my word, and I wouldn’t hurt anyone unless I have a really good reason to.”  
He looked into her eyes to show her he wasn’t lying, but it seemed like she never would trust a human.  
“How can we trust you?”  
Suddenly the man with black cat ears cut in.  
“Sugarcube, I really don’t think he is lying. There isn’t any sign of doubt on him.”  
He took a look at him but never found any sign.  
“I still don’t have a good feeling about him. I need to check if his heart is pure.”  
She moved her hands out and drew some signs in the air.  
In a split second was the human -which also was a pirate- lifted in the air by the magic. Out from his heart appeared a powerful glow. The mermaid -there had half laid half sat the whole time- was blinded by the glow.  
The woman with the antennae formed an “O” with her mouth before she said:  
“I can’t believe it, his heart is pure.”  
He didn’t have an evil bone in his body.  
“Does that mean you won’t kill me?”  
Even though she said he had a pure heart, needed he her to confirm it.  
“Yes, in fact, I will let you control the balance between the human world and the mermaid palace.”  
Wow was his only thought at that moment.  
She clapped her together, and when she opened them again laid there a ring.  
“When you take this ring on you will never take it off. You can transform into a merman with it. You will use it for the greater good and to keep balance the human world and the mermaid palace. You will make sure that no human will know about mermaids and the same for mermaids. And the last thing is that you need to make sure the end of the ocean will never happen.”  
Her speech made him smile proudly.  
“Yes, I will, um?”  
He never got her name, and he didn’t know whether to call her Ma’am or not.  
“Tikki, my name is Tikki.”  
That’s much better than calling her, Ma’am.  
“Yes, I will Tikki.”  
She handed him the ring, and he slipped it on.  
“You are now The Ocean Protector.”  
“Wow what a title you got.”  
He quickly turned around at the voice, he almost forgot there was here.  
“Yeah, I know it’s kinda crazy.”  
He walked closer to her without breaking eye contact.  
When he was completely over by her, he leaned in with a sly grin on his face.  
An inch from her lips and he was one hundred percent sure that she was nervous.  
“I never really had the chance to ask for your name.”  
He leaned away to give her space and because her whole face was crimson.  
“M-Marinette. Marinette Dupain-cheng and you?”  
Again she stuttered like the first time she spoke to him.  
“Nice to meet you Marinette Dupain-cheng, my name is Adrien Agreste.”  
He bent down on one knee and took her hand to kiss it. And crimson again.  
“A pleasure to meet you too Adrien Agreste.”  
She managed to say without stuttering, but it was also just luck.  
“I guess I will see you again Marinette?”  
The way he rolled her name of his tongue, sent shivers down her spine.  
“Yes, you will definitely see me again Adrien.”  
She tried to make his name roll off her tongue too, as a result, he could get a taste of his own medicine.  
“Okay then see you soon.”  
He went to reach his hand out, but it seemed too formal.  
“Giving hand is too formal, don’t you think?”  
She didn’t like the idea of only giving hand too.  
“Yeah, but…”  
She didn’t know if it was too much.  
“Kiss?”  
That was it. She was completely crimson, down her shoulders and all.  
“Um, I-I-”  
She was interrupted before she even got to say further.  
“It’s not on the lips just cheeks, even though we have kissed before~”  
He leaned in again with a flirtatious smirk.  
“I have saved you, not kissing you!”  
Her blush was gone, and she tried to defend herself.  
“Mari you wound me. I thought it meant something!”  
He placed a hand on his heart dramatically.  
“Yeah yeah, if you say so.”  
She rolled eyes of him. A shine made him stop his tracks. It was sunrise.  
“Mari, it’s sunrise I think we need to say goodbye now.”  
He was sad, even a blind man could tell.  
“Hey don’t be sad, it’s not goodbye it’s see you soon.”  
She smiled and lifted his chin to make him look at her.  
“You’re right.”  
He gave her a smile back.  
“So what about the kiss you were talking about?”  
His eyes immediately lightened up and he quickly answered:  
“First it’s kisses not only one kiss, and second let me show you.”  
He held his pointer finger up as he said first, and when he said second he held up two.  
With both hands cupping her face, he leaned in and first kissed her right cheek, then moved to her left cheek and gave it a kiss too.  
“Your turn.”  
She followed suit and did exactly what he did seconds before.  
Kissing right first and then left.  
“And next time we will do it at the same time.”  
“Yeah, now I got something to be excited over.”  
She said full of sarcasm.  
“Oh, if you are so excited why not try it now?”  
He would do anything to feel her lips on him again.  
“You just want kisses, I know it!”  
She said in a teasing manner.  
“And what if I do?”  
He leaned in for the third time with that familiar smirk.  
“Then you get them.  
She whispered this time and moved closer to him as well. On her lips took shape a smirk too.  
He gulped loudly and blushed so hard, that you could still see the crimson color even though he had his hands covering his face.  
“I-I think that’s enough teasing for today.”  
He had a twinkle in the eye.  
“Okay, I will let you go this time.”  
The smirk which was on her face grew as she spoke.  
“See you soon Marinette.”  
He leaned in and kissed both of her cheeks, but soon as his lips left her skin they wanted to go back.  
“See you soon Adrien.”  
She leaned in as well and gave each his cheeks a kiss, but it wasn’t only Adrien there wanted to kiss her again and properly, it was also Marinette.  
They both turned away from each other and were teleported back to where they belonged.  
But did they even want to belong there?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adrien Agreste looked down on his silver ring and saw that both on the inside and the outside was something written.  
On the outside:  
“The Ocean Protector”  
And on the inside:  
“The End Of The Ocean”


End file.
